


Fellow Travelers

by machineblue



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fanart, Gen, mako poisoning, short lil comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machineblue/pseuds/machineblue
Summary: Prompt:Running from Shinra is no easy task, especially when one of you is stuck inside your own head from Mako Poisoning. But Zack wasn't gonna let that stop him from keeping them both alive.During the events of Crisis Core, while Zack and a mako poisoned Cloud are on the run.





	Fellow Travelers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NanoFlare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoFlare/gifts).



> i decided to do a... doodle page? sketch page? of some ideas i had, although it's mostly just my belief that Zack would 100% keep up a running conversation w/ Cloud even though he doesn't respond (not pictured: Zack waxing poetic abt his friends).


End file.
